Jerry Mouse's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: It's basically Jerry getting terrible gas and using it to either his advantage, or his embarrassment. It's about half and half. Watch our favorite smart ass mouse rip as many farts as he can in this random story that I made for no reason other than I think Jerry has a cute ass.
1. A mouse with gas to pass

**Disclaimer:** Don't judge me for thinking Jerry has a great ass; I know it sounds weird, but we all have our own weird quirks. You can think it's weird, but it is. With that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

Jerry was in the fridge and was looking at all of the food it had to offer for him. While looking through the fridge, he got a thought in mind about what he could make. It came to him that he could make all kinds of food combinations, most of which had to do with cheese of course. When he started looking through it, Tom saw this and snuck up behind the fridge, ready to strike. What he WASN'T ready for however, was for Jerry's stomach to growl the way it did. Jerry pointed his butt to the outside of the fridge and cut a five second moldy cheese fart (phhhhhhhhhht).

Tom ended up getting covered in the fart and fell back to the counter, which he banged his head on. Jerry heard this and looked back, laughing and falling onto his stomach and pounding his fists. Jerry soon regretted it though, as he then cracked a three second cheeseburger fart on a pizza box with his butt being shown (brrrrraaaaat). When Jerry saw this, he stood up and saw Tom giving him a blunt look and he blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Tom sighed and face palmed himself with Jerry's butt being shown as he looked away. That was when he released a ten second rotten egg fart, hitting the audience with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Jerry shook his butt a bit and then spanked it, liking the feeling it was giving him. He grabbed some cheese with Tom then grabbing him and getting ready to claw him. This was until Jerry pushed with all his might and ripped a loud and bassy ten second moldy cheese fart that surrounded the room (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Tom started coughing and gagging with Jerry running off, but not before moving his butt back and releasing a three second garlic fart into Tom's face (pffffft). Jerry ran into his mouse hole with Tom looking around and seeing the room in nothing but fart gas. When he stood up, he walked over to the fire extinguisher and sprayed the room with the intention of taking care of Jerry's butt to make sure this farting problem of his didn't torture him too much.


	2. Clog up the mouse butt

_Scene cuts to Jerry lying down on his stomach while reading a comic book of sorts on his couch._

Tom was peeking through Jerry's mouse hole and trying to find out where he was. It was pretty easy considering Jerry was just chilling out. When Tom found Jerry, he took out some sort of device and turned it on, allowing it to go into the mouse hole. The device didn't have much trouble finding Jerry, but when Jerry's stomach growled, Tom became worried. Although he was confident the device would work, Jerry's butt was still an issue; and considering the nose burn he got thanks to Jerry's rear end yesterday, he was just glad that his prays for it to not be burned off worked, but he still wanted to clog Jerry's butt.

The device went up to Jerry and climbed onto his couch as he took out a cork. He then went to clog up Jerry's butt, only to be hit with a five second moldy cheese fart (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa). The robot wafted the fart away, only for Jerry to then release a three second steak fart (pffffft). It then gagged, but due to not having a voice, Jerry couldn't exactly hear it, along with the coughs it made.

Tom face palmed, knowing that he shouldn't have added scent features on the device. Jerry then felt a major sulphur as the camera panned to his butt. The young mouse then let out five loud and brassy rotten egg farts, hitting the robot and filling up his mouse hole with giant yellow clouds, with Jerry's butt loving every bit of the major gassy event (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

The device was malfunctioning with Jerry then seeing what he was farting on. As Tom covered his nose, the device left the room and exploded. The impact of five rotten egg farts was too much for him to handle. Tod stomped his foot in anger and stormed off with Jerry smacking his butt three times and then putting his hand up to it, releasing a three second liver fart (pffffft). The young mouse then sniffed his hand, sighing of relief upon the scent of his butt bombs.


	3. Reaction to farts by other mice

Jerry was watching Tv with Tuffy with it then shown to be an episode of The Legend of Kion: Band God arc, one of my own stories; I highly reccomend it. As they watched the show, they seemed to find a joke to be rather funny and Jerry got an idea from it. He signaled Tuffy to close his eyes, which he did, and then Jerry pointed his butt at him as he went into a four leg position. Getting ready for a hilarious outbreak of farts, he released a five second moldy cheese fart that hit Tuffy hard with a green cloud (pfffffffffft).

Tuffy plugged his nose with Jerry laughing at what he just did, making Tuffy roll his eyes while smirking. Jerry then walked off to get something as he then released a ten second fart garlic while walking, making a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Jerry opened up the fridge with Tuffy laughing at his farting, finding it to be exceptionally silly. Jerry saw an opportunity and bent over, letting out three massive onion farts (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Tuffy covered his nose and continued to laugh at the farts, with Jerry deciding to take it a step further and jumped back over to Tuffy, pinning him to the floor with his butt on his face. Jerry gave a smirk as he then grunted and ripped a one minute rotten egg fart, hitting Tuffy with a yellow cloud and stinking up the hole with no effort (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup).

Jerry then got off of Tuffy and poked him, seeing that he was gasping for air. Tuffy gave a snicker as Jerry then walked over to the outside of the hole and pointed his butt out, with the camera panning to it with him looking back as he released a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, hitting the audience with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry then released a moldy cheese fart that continued as he walked off (pffffffffffffffffffff-).


	4. Proud to rip butt

_Scene cuts to Jerry at a fancy restaurant with Toots, who seemed to have caughten onto his new farting problem._

Jerry seemed to be bored at the moment, being that Tom wasn't there, and the fact that he couldn't talk, or at least not on screen anyway meant he and Toots couldn't get sexual verbally. Toots saw this and wondered what would make Jerry more excited. She knew he couldn't just fart in public, because that could likely get them kicked out. So she pulled something out of her purse and tossed it over to him with him catching it and wondering what it is. Toots signalled him what it was for, with a giggle at the end anyway, and Jerry nodded and put the machine on his butt.

Toots nodded to Jerry, who grunted and ripped a ten second rotten egg fart with no cloud or sound being shown (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). Jerry sighed of relief and released a five second moldy cheese fart (pfffffffffft). Toots then signalled Jerry to save all that gas until after they ate, which he happily oblidged to. That is, with him wondering if there was something else fun he could do, which Toots saw in his eyes.

Just then, the food arrived and Jerry took it upon himself to dig in. Toots giggled as Jerry chomped down on his casserole, finding his sloppy eating to be rather amusing. Toots then thought about a story of sorts that could be possible if the time was given to it. Jerry noticed that Toots wasn't eating and pointed to his food with questioning. Toots saw the food and started eating with Jerry being reassured. Jerry then felt a massive growl in his stomach, indicating that it was becoming hard to hold in his gas.

Toots saw Jerry prepare himself and put her fish into a to-go box, which she then put into her bag. Jerry then released five farts that reeked of casserole and rotten eggs (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The device then broke with the cloud coming out with Toots giving Jerry a smug look, which made him snicker as he smacked his butt.


	5. Gassy Pirate Jerry Mouse

**Disclaimer:** If you've been watching the Tom and Jerry movies then you'll know that this chapter is meant to be in the Pirate movie. I'll let the chapter itself showcase what Jerry did after the events of said movie. At least in my theory. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Jerry in his pirate shirt and bandana as he walked up to some sort of pyramid with his sword on his back._

Jerry was walking inside the pyramid as he then saw a whole bunch of traps on the floor. He scoffed at how predictable they were and walked around each and every one of them while also jumping over some other ones. He then suddenly released an unintentional loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart, making the pyramid shake as he released a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry quickly whiffed the fart away and laughed softly, only for the pyramid to start crumbling, giving him an idea on how he could avoid the falling blocks.

Jerry allowed his stomach to start growling as he then allowed his gas to form up into a huge amount of fart power. After about five seconds, the camera panned to his butt as he then cut a moldy cheese fart that released a green cloud and shot him forward at a speeding pace (PHHHHHHHHHH...). Jerry continued to move forward as he then saw some skeletons as he continued his fart, knowing what he'd have to do.

Jerry took out his sword and spun around, slicing the skeletons and surrounding them with his fart (HHHHHHHHHH...). When he avoided the falling blocks, he saw a skeleton army up ahead and held his fart in as he stood in the middle of them. The camera then panned to his butt as he then flashed it at the skeleton leader and cut a loud and bassy twenty second rotten egg and moldy cheese fart, surrounding the room with a yellow cloud and knocking out the entire skeleton army in no time (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Jerry smacked his butt with one time each each for all of the twenty steps he climbed as he then went up to a pedestal and gave it the hardest smack of all. When he opened up the pedestal, he saw some kind of crystal eye and figured he could make a fortune with it. He grabbed it and then released a garlic fart and took off, flying out of the pyramid as it collapsed (pffffffffff...). Jerry looked to see the pyramid collapsed as his fart continued, allowing him to soar over the air with the green cloud spreading as he headed back to his ship to store the eye (ffffffffff...).


	6. Messin with Tom's Milk

_Scene cuts to Jerry sneaking up to Tom's bowl and hiding right behind Tom's view._

Jerry was finding it hard to hide his gas, hearing a loud grumble from his stomach. He couldn't wake Tom up, so he had to be extra careful about this. When he looked over, he saw Tom sleeping and he saw an opportunity. Grabbing the plate, he dragged it away and made sure no one was around. When he slid it under the table, he climbed up to the tip and held on tightly, lowering his butt into the milk. When it was in, he released a five second moldy cheese fart (pfffffffffft). Jerry then whiffed his fart and sighed of relief as he felt more coming on.

Jerry let out five loud and bassy farts, all reeking of rotten eggs and cheese (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry lifted his butt out of the milk and walked off, spanking his butt before he flicked something over him and released a five second garlic fart, using the green cloud to land it in (pfffffffffft).

The object landed in Tom's milk perfectly with Jerry sighing of relief while letting out a fart that lasted for quite sometime, letting out a yellow cloud with the rotten egg scent being shown as Jerry's butt was pointed out (pffffffffff-). The fart continued as Tom walked in and found his milk bowl, seeing Jerry fart with his butt pointed at him. Tom covered his nose in annoyance and walked off with his milk as Jerry then let the fart get louder and more heavy, making the room shake a bit as he did so (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Jerry sighed of relief at the twenty second he let that fart out and then ran over to the door to the kitchen, spying on Tom as he took a lick of his milk. Although Tom gagged and almost puked upon the taste of it, the item was able to get in and it almost instantly gave Tom indegustion. He ran to the bathroom with Jerry winking to the camera before running off to get a good clip of the humiliating show.


	7. Tom on the Toilet

_Scene cuts to Tom rushing up to the bathroom and locking the door as his stomach growled._

Tom held his stomach tight as he suddenly cut a five second spoiled milk fart, releasing a green cloud behind him (phhhhhhhhhht). Tom flinched and dashed over to the toilet when his stomach growled again, feeling the pressure like no tomorrow. He didn't expect this to be happening, but he couldn't question it now. He had to get to his business and do it right. More farting sounds were heard as Tom lifted his butt up with it being shown as he released a ten second fish fart, releasing a green cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft).

Tom let out five massive farts that shook the, making him clench his stomach even harder as the room filled with spoiled milk and rotten fish (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). Tom then gave a nervous grin as he looked at the audience and blushed.

Jerry was right outside the bathroom as he waited for the big guns to kick in with Tom flushing the toilet from the outside. As Tom looked into the mirror, he could hear Jerry laughing and growled in anger. Tom was so angry though, he unintentionally released a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, filling the bathroom with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Tom turned the fan on with Jerry feeling his stomach growl as Tom opened up the door and saw him.

Tom was about to stomp on Jerry, only for Jerry to aim his butt at him and back up, making him go up against the wall. Tom suddenly got blasted as Jerry's butt was shown ripping a loud and bassy one minute rotten egg fart as he bend over and aimed his butt right at Tom's face, hitting him with a massive and ripe yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Tom was almost knocked out, and Jerry shook his butt in his face with Tom's eyes shown closing.


	8. Gassy Mouse Bathroom Break

_Scene cuts to Jerry eating a bag of chips while watching a funny show on Tv._

Jerry was enjoying himself on the couch and was laughing at his show, just as he got a sudden growl in his stomach. He smirked as he saw what was coming and arched his butt back as he cut a loud and bassy twenty second moldy cheese fart, releasing a green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Jerry sighed of relief and whiffed the fart, being quite proud of it, only for him to then feel something in his gut. He rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, holding in what he had inside of him.

Jerry suddenly released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart when he sat down at the bottom of the door, letting out a yellow cloud thaat went into the living room (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry clenched his gut and walked over to the toilet, sitting down on it and relaxing as pooping sounds were heard. Although they didn't seem all that big for a mouse, Jerry also had a curse from his newfound massive farts. Massive feces. Gross, I know, but it's just how it works.

Jerry's butt was shown as he let out more massive chunks of poop, surprised at the fact that he released so much of it. Being a mouse, he was exceptionally small, and he didn't expect what was coming. Just then, he released a loud and bassy one minute poop scented fart, surrounding the bathroom with a brown cloud as his butt was shown (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry fell off of the toilet and flushed the toilet.

The toilet was clogged so Jerry hopped onto the seat, with butt shown and ripped a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, pushing the poop with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Jerry sighed of relief as the toilet flushed and wiped his butt, flushing the toilet again after he threw the toilet paper in there. He then went to the sink to wash his hands.


	9. We should've packed in seperate luggage

_Scene cuts to the airport with Tom's family entering a hotel room with Tom and Jerry shown in one of the luggage bags._

Jerry and Tuffy were shown to be sleeping with Jerry's butt shown to be right in front of Tuffy's face. Jerry suddenly cut a five second moldy cheese fart, hitting Tuffy with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Tuffy woke up and wafted the fart away, poking Jerry's butt to wake him up. As Jerry awoke, he stretched and yanwed, releasing a three second rotten egg fart, letting out a green cloud (pfffffffffft) Tuffy covered his nose as Jerry stood up and lifted his leg, ripping a ten second rotten egg fart and letting out a yellow cloud with a relieved expression (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup).

Tuffy wafted the fart away with Jerry noticing his concern and trying to hold his next fart in. Jerry's stomach then started growling after about twenty seconds, and then a super squeaky fart that reeked of cheese and eggs left Jerry's butt (pffffffffff-) As the fart was leaving, a greenish yellow cloud left Jerry's butt, leaving Jerry to hold even harder. He then walked over to the zipper and opened it up a bit, peeking out of it just enough to see that they were at the hotel room.

Jerry sighed of relief and attempted to get out, only for Tom to spot him and walk up to him, stopping him from leaving the zipper right at his stomach. Jerry was already having a hard time holding in the fart, and Tom closing the zipper didn't make it any easier. Tuffy tried to push Jerry out, but it was no use, he was stuck in too tight with Tuffy's pushing his butt as hard as he could. Just then, the zipper closed a little more, leading to Jerry twisting his legs to hold the fart in, only for him to be near exploding bythe time he let it out.

Jerry's butt was shown being a tad bit thicker than before as he released a loud and bassy ninety second rotten egg fart, hitting Tuffy's face with a massive yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Tom laughed at Jerry's most recent flatulence and walked off after freeing Jerry from the zipper.

Jerry whiffed the fart as much as he could, being as proud and relieved as could be of the flatulence he just made. He then got a look at his butt, noticing it's slight thickness upgrade and smacked it as hard as he could with a grin. After that however, he saw Tuffy passed out and rushed to his aid, hoping he hadn't been killed by the fart. Tuffy then woke up and smiled at Jerry after taking five second to recover. Jerry sighed of relief and walked off with Tuffy to think about how they could get Tom back for this just as Tuffy got a look at how Jerry's butt got a bit thicker. He knew Toots would like THAT one, no matter how gassy it was.


	10. The Fast and the Gassiest

**Disclaimer:** This one's going to be twice to three times as long as the other one's at the very least, because I remember loving the Fast and Furry movie and I really wanted to do this. Enjoy!

* * *

Jerry was walking up to his race car and opened it up with the press of a switch, jumping in as he closed the hatch. Jerry then grunted, sitting down hard and releasing a five second moldy cheese fart, letting out a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Jerry then lifted his butt up and pointed it towards his seat while bending over, ripping a loud and bassy ten secound rotten egg fart and filling the room with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). He then relaxed with a sigh of relief and hit the gas pedal, ready to start the race.

Jerry got to the race track with Tom seeing the fart clouds in Jerry's car, hoping he didn't get hit with them. The announcer then walked up with the flag and stood tall as he prepared to start the race. "You'll all be practicing for the race around the world that's coming up in a week. And remember. No, cheating." Jerry let out a cute little eggy fart as he released a yellow cloud and giggled a bit, having the announcer roll his eyes as he waved the flag down. "Go!"

The racers went off with Jerry going at max speed as he whiffed all the gas in his car to help him see better. When he saw that he was in fifth place, he got an idea and pressed a button in his car, forcing some kind of tube to go onto his butt. Jerry relaxed his butt and let out a ten second moldy cheese fart that let him go up to first place (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Tom was in front before Jerry, and he became infuriated when Jerry used his farts to go past him, leading to Tom finding a similar button to Jerry's in his car and pressing it.

Tom felt a tube go right over to his butthole, leading to him smirking and cutting a five second rotten egg fart that led him right behind Jerry (phhhhhhhhhht). He then pulled out a trumpet and smashed into Jerry's windshield with it, leading to Jerry becoming shocked as Tom then stuck the trumpet over Jerry's butt, preventing him from farting into the tube to go faster. Jerry scoffed, finding that Tom's methods of beating him wouldbe ultimately pointless.

Jerry ripped a loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart right at Tom, hitting him with a yellow cloud and making him go blind for a bit (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAP). Tom ended up falling on his stomach with his butt pointed at Jerry, who saw a stick go straight into Tom's butt due to the angle, making Tom yelp in pain. Jerry laughed when he saw this as Tom looked at the stick in his butt, trying to pull it out, only to wince from the pain. He decided to just sit down and work with it, which wasn't easy since he had to arch his butt up to ignore the pain.

Jerry aimed his butt right at Tom and released a loud and bassy one minute fart right at him, hitting him with a yelow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and moldy cheese with his butt shown to be vibrating violently from it (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry couldn't rub his butt, but he did shake it a bit while smirking to indicate that he liked the sting from it. Tom on the other hand, was blinded again, making him lose control and crash into a tree.

Tom gave a blunt look to the audience with his butt pointed at them., knowing that Jerry was going to win this one. Jerry was farting into the tube and driving off at high speeds, racing past the finish line as he finished his fart (fffffffffft). Jerry hopped out of his car and shook his butt at the screen a bit, smacking it as hard as he could and even making a hand print, which he giggled at after seeing. He then went up to the stage to get his trophy as the other racers arrives.

Tom got in second last place as Jerry was admiring his trophy, walking up to him and having Jerry signal him to turn around. When he did, he pulled the stick out of his butt as it was shown when Tom cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart, making his butt vibrate and hit Jerry with a yellow cloud and even hitting the audience with it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Jerry whiffed the fart whole, indicating that he was durable enough to take this, and then he smirked as he pointed his butt at Tom.

Jerry released a loud and bassy ninety second fart, showing Jerry's butt vibrate violently and unleash a giant yellow cloud of rotten eggs and garlic around the area (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Jerry looked down and saw that Tom was knocked out, seeing the audience with his butt shown as he smirked. He spanked his butt as a cute squeaky moldy cheese fart escaped with a soft green cloud ( _pfft_ ).


	11. A Mouse's Chli Cookoff

Jerry was getting himself ready as he sat down firmly in a chair with Tom sitting next to him. Tom knew what was about to come as a bunch of other contestants sat down with the judge of the chili cookoff standing in front of a poster for a lifetime supply of cheese. Jerry was smirking as he looked down at his stomach, and then at his butt, knowing they would both play a big part in him winning this thing. Tom gagged at the thought of Jerry doing what he was about to do with the horn going off and Tom starting to pour a giant pot of chili into Jerry's mouth with Jerry holding the pot as he chugged it all down, making sure not to miss a single bit.

Jerry started cutting a loud and bassy fart that lasted for twenty minutes and reeked of moldy onions, moldy cheese, and rotten eggs as soon as he started eating his chili, knocking out the other contestants, who gagged and stopped eating their chili as soon as they smelt Jerry's fart, and passing out after about a few seconds of being forced to be engulfed in the toxic odor with a giant greenish yellow cloud that surrounded the entire room and making his butt vibrate violently, with Tom had a gas mask on for this event ( **PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT** ).

Jerry finished the chili after nineteen minutes, but he ate so much chil that he had to fart for an extra minute, which caused some of the fart to go outside. The judge put a gas mask on as well, having put one on just as everyone started eating to avoid passing out. Jerry smirked as he spanked his butt with a hard smack, making a red print on it as the judge gave him his prize. Jerry gave Tom a thumbs up, thanking him for the help with Tom giving him a thumbs up as well, though, reluctantly since he now reeked of Jerry's farts, walking out with the mouse as he prepared for a long shower to be had by him tonight.


	12. A Painful Beach Day for a Cat

Tom was relaxing on the beach in his swimming trunks while lying on his stomach and saw Jerry and Tuffy walking by, deciding to mess with them a bit. He picked up some sand and threw it at them, continuing to do so while laughing and catching a crab's attention. The crab took notice to what Tom was doing and walked on over to Tom, slicing his trunks open and making him turn around. Tom suddenly saw the crab, who then pinched his butthole, making him yelp as Jerry and Tuffy escaped from the sand and saw what was happening.

Tom glared at the crab, who pinched his butt some more times, leading to Tom ripping a loud and bassy five second fart at him, one that reeked of salmon and made his butt vibrate with a green cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). The crab felt all woozy, but then he crawled around in Tom's trunks with us watching as the crab went to his privates. Tom got onto his knees, only for the crab to pinch his private area, making him yelp again as he flew up into the sky.

Jerry got an idea and ran over to an umbrella, taking it and folding it as Tom fell down to it, making him fall right on it and his butt slamming right into it. Jerry then set Tom down and ran over to him with Tuffy opening his mouth as Jerry pointed his butt at Tom, with his butt looking quite tight in his trunks thanks to the slight thickness upgrade. He then released a loud and bassy ten second fart with his butt shown, one that reeked of moldy cheese and sent a green cloud straight into Tom's mouth (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Tom tried to cough from the fart, only for Tuffy to staple his mouth shut as Jerry jumped at him and put his butt in between his eyes. Jerry cut a loud and bassy fifteen second fart that made his butt vibrate violently, reeking of rotten eggs and making Tom's eyes water from the yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The crab arrived and pinched Tom's mouth shut, making Tom suffocate as Jerry shaked his tight butt at him to mock him, and Tuffy started laughing at the situation.


	13. Christmas Gas from a Mouse

Jerry was in the living room with him and Tuffy wearing Christmas sweaters as he cut a five second fart, one that smelt like Eggnog, as Tuffy was pouring it into his mouth (phhhhhhhhhht). Jerry whiffed the fart as soon as he finished the last eggnog carton, feeling his stomach growl as he then got an idea. After he whispered it to Tuffy, he nodded, indicating that he was on board and allowed Jerry to have his camera, which he set up and made sure was aimed at his butt. Jerry looked back at the camera with a smirk and aimed his butt at it as he prepared his little stunt, which he knew would be loved by many.

Jerry started farting jingle bells with the camera recording his butt, which was shown as Jerry started dozens out multiple small clouds that smelled like eggnog and chocolate wih the clouds stinking up the entire kitchen in the process and Tuffy wearing a gas mask as he laughed at the scenario (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pffft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pffft) (pffft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pffft) (pfft) (pffft), (pfft).

Jerry continued to fart, loving every second of it (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pff-fft) (pffft) (pfft), (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pff-fft) (pffft) (pfft). Jerry paused for a bit and charged up his farts to continue the song, wanting to make sure he got the entire thing on camera, and then slapped his butt for power.

Jerry continued to fart, making sure he had enough fart power to boot. Well, he obviously did (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pffft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pffft), (pfft) (pfft) (pffft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pff-fft) (pfft), (pff-fft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pff-fft) (pffft) (pfft), (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft), (pffft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft), (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pfft) (pff-fft) (pffft) (pfft).

Jerry then grunted as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart, one that reeked of rotten eggs with a hint if eggnog in there and made his butt vibrate violently) ( **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP** ). Jerry stopped recording and gave Tuffy the camera with Tuffy running off to upload the video just as Jerry heard the doorbell ring.

Jerry ran over to the doorbell and answered it, finding Toots at the door, and Toots gagged and wafted the fart scent away as Jerry gave a sheepish look. Jerry then cut a five second fart that smelt like eggnog (phhhhht). Toots rolled her eyes while smiling, having expected her gassy boyfriend to stink up the house somehow.


	14. The World's Most Dangerous Butt

Jerry and Tuffy were walking through the safari as the tour guide pointed over to a pond with a bunch of animals in it. Jerry felt a powerful rumble in his gut with the tour guide taking notice to it, hoping it meant he was hungry. Jerry knew what it was and tried to hold it in, having Tuffy notice as well and getting nervous upon hearing it. He knew what was about to come with Jerry making sure to keep it inside of him for as long as he could. Even though they were all on the ground, there was still a chance at hurting the forest.

Jerry's butt was then shown as he ended up cutting a loud and bassy one minute fart, one that reeked of rotten eggs and moldy cheese with Jerry's butt vibrating violently as the yellow cloud surrounded the forest, making hundreds of trees wilt and killing sixty butterflies and twenty four birds, making them all fall to the ground. **(PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT)**.

Tuffy was thankfully wearing a gas mask with the tour guide knocked out from the noxious fumes with Jerry sighing of relief as he smacked his butt with proudness. He then looked around and saw the damage he caused, wondering if that butt smack was worth it. Tuffy pulled something out of his backpack, a tiny sign that he put on Jerry's butt as Jerry released a ten second fart, reeking of moldy cheese and letting out a green cloud as Jerry smirked (pfffffffffffffffffffft).

Tuffy finished putting the sign on and when he put a magnifying glass up to it, showing that it read 'Jerry's Butt: The Most Deadly Thing in the World!'. Jerry then put his butt up to Tuffy's mask and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy thirty second fart that reeked of rotten eggs and unleashed a yellow cloud with proudness in his smile (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Jerry then looked around to see the eighty four dead flying animals, as well as dozens of dead land animals, and the entirety of the forest gone with one hundred thousand trees gone. He then smacked his butt as hard as he could, leaving a big hand print with Tuffy rolling his eyes while smiling.


End file.
